


Tainted Bliss

by caimani



Series: 31 Days of Halloween [20]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Islands, M/M, Original Character(s), Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caimani/pseuds/caimani
Summary: Day 22: Werewolvesok so yall might know I Love werewolves. and people were nice about my other awsto fic, so I came up with this one for the wolfy promptnot too sure how long its gonna be, but I do have the story all figured out





	Tainted Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22: Werewolves
> 
> ok so yall might know I Love werewolves. and people were nice about my other awsto fic, so I came up with this one for the wolfy prompt  
> not too sure how long its gonna be, but I do have the story all figured out

Otto shut the front door with a little more force than was necessary, startling himself with the loud noise. He found Awsten in the living room, huddled around a large pillow on the couch. Awsten looked up as Otto approached, nervousness radiating off him. Otto didn’t have good news, and Awsten could tell.

“They found another body this morning,” Otto said. “Different place, though. This one was in the tourist area, behind some restaurant. But the same cause of death. Claw and bite marks all over the body.”

“It’s not me!” Awsten said, sitting up and throwing the pillow aside. 

“I know it’s not you!” Otto said. “You and I were together all night! Every night this past week. Plus, I know you don’t just attack humans.”

Awsten slumped back against the couch with a worried sigh. He pulled the pillow back into his lap and dug his fingernails into it. “I didn’t realize there were other werewolves on the island,” he said.

Otto didn’t either. It made him nervous, because he and Awsten had been… kind of obvious about their relationship. To a werewolf at least. To a human, their actions just seemed like a very close and kind of weirdly affectionate couple. But another werewolf would be able to smell them announcing their love for each other from a mile away. 

Otto sat down next to Awsten and put his arm around his shoulders. “We’ve just… just gotta stick close together wherever we go. Be more careful.”

“ _You_ be more careful,” Awsten said, pressing his face against Otto’s neck and breathing in his scent. “No more early morning coffee runs without me.”

Otto nodded and pulled Awsten a little closer to him. “At least I heard some of the cops talking about this… this thing, when I did.” Overheard, more like.He couldn’t help the fact that his hearing was better than a human’s.

News of the second body would probably still travel fast, at least among the island locals. But it probably wouldn’t spread to the tourists. It was best to keep something like this from the tourists, if they all wanted to continue making a living. Now that there were two victims, the cops would be doing everything they could to keep things quiet until they finally caught the killer. 

But how were human cops supposed to take down a werewolf? Especially a violent werewolf who had been attacking and killing humans for sport, as it seemed?

Otto scratched at the back of his neck. He hated this. The island was only so big, with the tourist areas and beaches along the south, the locals living just north of that, and the majority of the north half of the island full of dense tropical forest and rugged terrain. If the other werewolf was a tourist, then they were packed tightly into a small space with countless potential victims. If the other werewolf was a local, they could be hiding literally anywhere on the island.

“Do you think…” Awsten said in a whisper. “You think we should try and find the other werewolf?”

“No.” Otto said. “Absolutely not.”

“But we could--”

“Whoever’s out there doing this is dangerous!” Otto said. “I… I don’t want you anywhere near someone like that.” He held Awsten tightly, protectively, and Awsten relaxed in his arms. He breathed in Awsten’s scent, feeling himself relax as well. His eyelids slipped shut. “The cops can deal with this. We just need to stay safe and not draw suspicion to ourselves.”

Because… yeah. This situation was scary--hell, a mystery serial killer would be scary to anyone--but they were just two guys. They couldn’t risk exposing themselves as werewolves. And they definitely shouldn’t go running out into the dead of night looking for a murderer.

“Yeah, alright,” Awsten said.

It was an easy enough plan. Awsten and Otto were together all the time anyway, running their food shack located on one of the more pleasant tourist beaches. The Peach Snack was a little place that sold wings, fries, smoothies, and milkshakes. Open whenever they showed up to open it and closed whenever they were out of ingredients. Minus every full moon, of course.

At The Peach Snack, Awsten was never out of Otto’s eyesight, manning the front while Otto cooked and prepared the food in the back. He was good at talking to people, no matter what mood the customers were in. He was also much better than Otto at talking tourists into buying the Basket of Wings and Bucket of Fries combo meal. It wasn’t actually the best deal on the menu, but they had set the prices to make it seem that way. It worked, and they were always able to pay their bills each month.

Just before the lunch rush, there was enough of a lull that Otto left the back of the shack to sit at the front with Awsten. Jawn had come over during his early lunch break. Awsten was leaning over the counter, talking with him.

“So you’re just going to be couchsurfing?” Awsten said.

“Yeah, unfortunately,” Jawn said. “It’s going to be a while before my place is fixed. I tried asking the hotels for some kind of discount, but… that didn’t really go so well.”

“Fuck them,” Awsten said. “Do you have a place right now?”

“Uh,” Jawn said. “I’ve been trying to stay at my place, but… it’s not great. Plus, I heard the cops found, you know, another body just like that last one. I don’t really feel safe sleeping with one whole wall and half my roof missing. Someone could just rip the plastic off and come right in.”

“Stay with us,” Awsten said suddenly.

Otto looked at him in surprise. “What?”

“What?” Jawn said.

“One second,” Awsten said, grabbing Otto’s arm. “Jawn, don’t leave. Otto, come back here with me.” He pulled Otto to the back. Otto was frowning, but he had half an idea of what Awsten was thinking about.

“What happened to being careful and not drawing suspicion to ourselves?” Otto said, keeping his voice low. “You think Jawn’s not going to notice we act a bit less… normal when we’re home? What about the full moon?”

“Jawn’s stayed overnight before” Awsten said defensively. “We’re not going to give ourselves away. He knows what we’re like. He just thinks we’re like that. Humans don’t immediately jump to the assumption that their friends are… you know.”

Otto glanced from Awsten to Jawn, who was looking at his phone. “Listen, Awsten… I want to keep him safe as badly as you do but…”

Awsten leaned even closer to Otto. “We keep Jawn safe, we just stick to going to work and doing normal things, we don’t draw suspicion.”

“And when the moon makes us shapeshift?”

Awsten shrugged and kissed Otto on the cheek. “We’ll figure that out. Come on, baby.”

Otto bit his lip, thinking. There did seem to be more pros than cons… And it was difficult to convince Awsten not to do something he had already planned on doing. Easier to just meet him halfway and take charge of what he could.

“Okay.”

The rest of the day went well. Plenty of business, good weather, and nobody else bringingup the topic of the murders. After restocking for the next day, Otto and Awsten closed the shack and headed over to the tour boat dock to wait for Jawn to finish up. It wasn’t a long wait, thankfully. Together, the three of them walked back to Otto and Awsten’s home. It was starting to get dark by the time they got there. Otto locked the door once everyone was inside.

Safe. 

Jawn insisted on helping Awsten cook dinner, while Otto set up the pullout bed in the living room for Jawn. Otto smiled listening to Awsten and Jawn share the day’s stories about dumb tourists. 

“It’s not even the screaming and crying that really bugs me,” Jawn said. “It’s the parents. They’re so… like, they go and decide to do something they want to do and expect their kids to have fun. And when the kids don’t, the parents just make it a hard time for everyone.”

“And if you look to your left you’ll see your tour guide wishing he could jump into the water to escape right now,” Awsten said.

“Basically,” Jawn said.

“We don’t get it that much, but we hear plenty of kids yelling that they want McDonald’s,” Awsten said. 

“Probably why the parents finally just give in and get them fries at our place,” Otto chimed in. He stood in the door as Awsten and Jawn were finishing making dinner. 

“There’s also that burger place on the other side of the island,” Awsten added. “But they’re always fucking packed.”

“Packed with kids who all convinced their parents to get the closest thing to McDonald’s,” Jawn said.

“And parents who want alcohol,” Otto said. 

Soon after that, dinner was ready. Otto and Awsten only had a small four-person table in the corner of their kitchen, but it was enough for the three of them. 

“Thanks again for letting me stay,” Jawn said as they started eating.

“You’ve said that like nonstop all evening,” Awsten teased.

“I mean it!” Jawn said. “It’s nice! And I feel a hell of a lot safer here.”

He should. Awsten and Otto’s presence kept small animals away from the house, so Jawn wouldn’t be hearing anything go bump in the night. And if anything--or anyone--even tried to get into their house, it would have to deal with two werewolves. But of course, they couldn’t just say that. Otto just smirked and flexed his arms for Jawn. Jawn laughed.

“Ooo, show-off,” Awsten grumbled. 

“Hey, he’s got em, might as well show them off,” Jawn said. “Imagine how many customers you’d be able to attract with Otto shirtless in front.”

“Otto shirtless is for me and me alone,” Awsten said, sliding close to Otto and grabbing his arm to bring it up to his mouth. He didn’t exactly bite it, but for a moment, Otto could feel Awsten’s teeth turning just a bit sharper against his skin. God, that was hot. Awsten licked his skin and it sent a hot shiver through Otto’s body. Oh, Awsten was going to pay for teasing him that night. Quietly though. Since Jawn would be on the other side of the wall.

“Jeez, wait until we’re in the bedroom,” Otto said, pulling his arm back. “Jawn’s right there, you know.”

“I know.” Awsten said.

Jawn laughed again. “You guys are so lucky to have each other.”

The next morning, Awsten and Otto walked Jawn to the dock, and then headed for The Peach Snack. Awsten was being kind of ridiculously affectionate, practically glued to Otto’s side and rubbing his face against Otto’s cheek. And Otto might have been just a bit distracted by it.

Distracted enough that he didn’t even notice the other werewolf until he heard the voice from directly behind him.

“I figured by your smell, you two would be like this. Disgusting.”


End file.
